1. Field of the Invention
A transducer is useful in locating the position of a solitary fish or a school of fish. However, one of the problems of the use of a transducer for this purpose has been controlling the position of the transducer to search the area around the fisherman's boat in a horizontal, vertical or any angular direction in between.
This invention provides such a control for a transducer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most prior patents relate to the manner of safely mounting a transducer to a floating structure for protecting the transducer from encounter with any objects which might damage it.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,837,727 discloses an apparatus for mounting a hydrophone for angular rotation about a vertical axis and vertical movement of the hydrophone about a horizontal axis. This invention is distinctive over this and other prior patents by providing a manual control apparatus which in addition to permitting angular rotation of the transducer about a vertical axis and vertical movement of the transducer about a horizontal axis also permits further angular rotation of the transducer when in either position or in between through an angle of at least 60.degree. in either direction about the longitudinal axis of an axle supporting the transducer.